


Sophia: Life in Heaven

by QuietAspirations



Series: The Archangel Sophia [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangels, Devil's Advocate (literally), F/M, Gnosticism, Good versus Evil, Insanity, Luciferianism, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Occult, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Original Character, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietAspirations/pseuds/QuietAspirations
Summary: Meet Sophia, Amara's first daughter. As is typical of divine family members, Sophia grows to hate Amara and wants to be part of God's world instead. Her wish is granted, but not without its challenges. She is powerful and made to be an archangel, infused with Lucifer's essence to allow her to exist in God's world without destroying everything. This natural connection between her and Lucifer leads to a growing romance which sets the tone for the rest of the story. Things go awry when the Mark is introduced into the world and Sophia finds it more difficult to obey God. Amidst all of this, who is this mysterious Khaos who keeps showing up in her life? Sophia is the Goddess of Wisdom, and wisdom does not come easy to those who seek it. What is the ancient secret behind Sophia's existence, the ignorance of which continues to bring trouble to Paradise? This series begins from the Beginning of Time and continues through the canonical timeline, though some of the canonical events will be different along the way. This particular story focuses on her life in Heaven. Some exploration of Good v Evil and what insanity does to a person. Some graphic violence, some smut along the way.





	1. The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is more to just introduce our main character and give some insight into what led her to flee Amara and become part of our world. The next chapter onwards is set in Heaven and we'll see a lot of the archangels.

Sophia’s Chronicles 

**Chapter 1: The Escape**

In the beginning, there was God and his sister, Amara. God was The Light, the hand that creates, and Amara was The Darkness, the hand that destroys. Whereas God created matter and designed entire worlds for which his sentient creations would be in awe for millennia to come, Amara was the antithesis of Her brother. She too created, but Her creations were of anti-matter, which ultimately deteriorated and consumed the matter that God created. This is how the balance was kept in the universe, although it did lead to growing bitterness between the two.

From The Darkness, I was created. I don’t remember being born, but I remember the raging winds and storms in my world. I didn’t have a name, but I had shackles around my wrists. Amara was my Mother, yet I don’t remember Her acting like one. Everything suffered around me and I didn’t like it. Why did everything have to be so dark and gloomy? I knew there had to be something more to the world and that I had a place in it. Mother always said I was to be like Her, a destroyer, and it would be our legacy. At this point, I didn’t know who I wanted to be, yet I never would want such a thing.

There was a time before I was imprisoned and tortured by Her when I snuck out of our desolate house to go the the veil – it was a partition that kept the anti-matter and matter universes separate. From there I could peek at God’s world, which was full of bright, luminescent and magnificent objects and beings. To my little self, this was the most amazing thing out there and I desired it. It seemed so devoid of suffering and colourful, which was a stark contrast to the miserable and unsaturated world we lived in. There were all these curious beings who I wished could keep me company, for a lonely existence was all I’d ever known. I knew who God was, despite having never met Him before, and I held onto the hope that one day I would see Him. It just felt like something that could comfort me.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized I didn’t have to stay here. What was there linking me to Amara? The bond of creation? It was a bond that brought me nothing but pain. When I finally admitted that I hated what She had made to be our home, She scorned me out of jealousy. Being the naïve thing that I was, I had planned to run away from Her and jump over the veil. I hoped God would accept me. When She found out about my plans, She flew into a rage and bound me by the wrists, torturing me for centuries in a cold, damp cell.

“I don’t belong here!” I argued. With a flick of the wrist, She flung me to the side and put me in such unimaginable agony that I could barely think. Before I knew it, I ended up in the cell, slave to her lash.

She yelled at me that I could try all I want but She would just obstruct my path with trials if She ever found me on the plains leading to the veil. She had no remorse, no restraint. Every moment in that cell felt like death but I held on. _I will get my chance one day,_ I told myself. During this time, I only grew to resent Her even more and my resolve to escape strengthened. She had put me through so much agony for simply speaking my mind and being honest and I hated Her for this. What kind of Mother was She, that She left me to suffer for not being exactly who She wanted me to be – the same destroyer that She was?

One day, by some miracle, my shackles were unbound. I stirred awake just to find that my wrists were free and had deeply-cutting grazes from being tied up for so long. For a long time, I never understood how this happened, but what was that saying they had in the other universe? Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth? I bolted without a second thought. I felt free, finally, and I was determined more than ever to make that jump. I picked myself up, and I headed towards the matter, with winds howling around me in the desolate wasteland that was Mother's kingdom.

Along the way, the winds grew stronger. I found it increasingly difficult to travel and before I knew it, the sand-covered ground beneath me shot electric spikes up into the air. Mother had found out about my escape. Or had She orchestrated it? Like some kind of sick joke? I tried to avoid the spikes as much as I could, but one strike after the other weakened me. Soon after followed the rain of hard stones that pounded against my body. The pelting rocks slowed me down, every hit jolting me and hurting. As if this weren't enough, Mother had sent Her hounds on me. Their bloodthirsty huffing resounded behind me as I made a break towards the glimmer of light in the distance.

Unfortunately for me, one of the hounds made a great leap onto me, and alas, I was trapped underneath the weight of the giant creature which did not hesitate to bare its hungry teeth. With whatever strength I could gather I punched and kicked and scrambled free of the Mutt’s deadly jaws and continued my journey. At some point, the only thing that kept me going was the pure hatred I felt for Amara. It truly is a surprise that I didn’t emerge from this story at a being powered purely by bitterness and anger. This was probably God’s doing.

By now Mother had created a large enough commotion to stop me, which to my luck had attracted God's attention. I saw Him gaze at me with confusion and I returned the look with as much longing as I could project. As I approached the border between Light and Dark, I saw a glimmer of hope for the first time in years. I made a leap to cross the border but I plummeted immediately. Those damn hounds had caught up again. I yelped as the creature dragged me down and my punches and kicks became less and less effective, making me tire quickly. My vision started blurring but a bright light shone and I passed out as the light overwhelmed my senses.

When I woke up, I wasn't in the same plane of existence anymore. Everything felt so different, the light, the texture, the smells, everything. As my vision became clearer, I saw Him standing over me. God. He helped me up, and he said, "Welcome to the bright side, child." I had never felt so honoured, humbled and ecstatic at the same time. As I told God my story, He nodded in acceptance and told me that He would give me refuge and give me a rewarding existence. "But first," he said, "You need to meet the family."


	2. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia meets the archangels for the first time. First impressions are everything, right?

Sophia’s Chronicles

**Chapter 2: The Family**

“Amara made you from antimatter. You can only remain stable in the matter worlds for so long before you start consuming and destroying everything around you. Now I am sure you did not escape from Amara just to be like Her. Your humility and love for creation will be rewarded with the best of my creative capacity,” God explained as He carried me in His arms. I didn’t really care about the specifics. The feeling of safety and love that I got from Him was enough to soothe my worries.

Soon we came upon a meadow with tall grass that swayed serenely in the gentle breeze. There, four beings had assembled and were conversing with each other. They were… happy. _I will not be alone at last,_ I thought as God caught their attention to introduce me. As soon as they lay their eyes on me, the beings’ eyes widened and they reached for their weapons. God stopped them and told them to be at ease.

“My sons, I’d like you to meet someone new. This is… Sophia,” He named me. A spark of hope emerged in me to hear this name He had chosen for me. “She was created by Amara, and you all know how my sister can be. She is a destroyer and this poor child of Hers has been a victim to Her cruelty. But Sophia is brave. She has escaped her mother’s prison and has chosen to be part of this world. I have decided to honour her choice so she will now be one of us. I expect all of you to be welcoming to her and help her integrate. But first, she needs to become one of us.” He beckoned to one of His sons, the one He called Lucifer.

God held both of our hands and channelled Lucifer’s essence to me. I felt a surge of warmth emanating from within and my senses had transformed in a way that made me truly awestruck. I could now _see_ things like I’d never seen before. There was colour and life pulsing through the veins of this world. It was truly magnificent. The grass was a vivid green and there was the occasional tree standing watch over the tranquil lands, under a sky of light blue and puffy white clouds. _Nice._ I looked at the one named Lucifer and I observed him. He had this beautiful amber hair, abundant with curls and striking red eyes. As soon as I had inhaled my first breath, he took it away with his sly eyes and playful smile.   _Hmm… very nice,_ I thought, and immediately suppressed it in embarrassment.

God cleared His throat, as though having heard my thoughts. He turned to me and placed a hand on my head, with His thumb resting on my forehead. He blessed me with knowledge of the worlds He created and their various properties. As I looked up at Him, I saw possibilities, hope and a satisfaction with what He had given me. As I looked around, I noticed my wings and they appeared metallic, as did the wings of the other beings around me. Noticing my observation of the other beings, God said, “These are my first creations, Sophia – archangels. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel,” delineating them. “Michael, show her around and get her acquainted with the place,” God ordered.

“What role will she serve, father?” Michael inquired.

God looked at me in consideration. “The details can be worked out in due time, but I decree that she will be the keeper of knowledge and a caregiver.” Whatever that would mean, it sounded exciting. I would have purpose and meaning. With that, Uncle left us to be acquainted. Although I was shy at first, the brothers welcomed me with open arms and made me feel at home.

Lucifer was the first to speak to me. He took my hand and pressed it to his lips, kissing my knuckles ever so softly. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. “Nice to meet you,” he said.

I chuckled, helpless in the face of his warm welcome. “The pleasure is mine,” I replied.

That was when Gabriel, the youngest one, came between us. He was just a child then, standing only up to my waist. Gabriel was made out of crystal, so he had a translucent form that could mimic any surface that he wanted. In his natural form, he had these chubby, glassy cheeks that just begged to be pinched and kissed. He looked between Lucifer and me, and then asked me in the cutest voice I had ever known, “Will you play with me, Sophia?”

How could I resist? Such pure, unadulterated, childish innocence was he. Through him, I realised how much I loved children. But Lucifer, being the snarky older brother, poked fun at him. “No one’s got the energy for you, Gabe,” he’d teased, eliciting a pouty face from the youngest archangel.

“I’d love to,” I announced, ignoring Lucifer’s comment with a reassuring smile.

“Alright brothers, that’s enough. Father asked me to show her around,” Michael stepped between his brothers. For a moment, his silvery eyes met mine, and he just paused, observing me with a gentle smile. I sure hoped this wasn’t a bad thing. Momentary hesitation aside, he extended an arm towards me. “Shall we?”

Being the eldest of the archangels, Michael was the most cordial and mature one. This gave me a sense of security, like I could approach him if I ever needed anything fixed. He showed me around the place they called Heaven. Heaven was truly beautiful, with vast expanses of nature with brief interruptions of architecture in which the angels resided and carried out their duties. Everything was so organised in God’s world. Most things had a purpose and every creature had duties and meaning to their existence. The angels were organised into healers, protectors, patrol squads and more, each with garrisons of angels that worked on more specific goals within each organisation. Things without a purpose were never considered as a flaw because they too had their own beauty to add to the world. I would never question the meaning of the majestic mountains of the largely uninhabited swathes of land of Elysium, or the meadows of Svarg.

* * *

 Being in this world was like a breath of fresh air. I felt so far away from home – or what I used to consider my home. There was just something about being in a new place that made me feel like I could be who I truly was without repercussions. Having grown up alone, with no siblings or family to speak of other than Amara, I was not used to talking to other people. However, the initial anxiety wore off as I was reassured by the friendly demeanour of the archangels, who were equivalent to me in strength and stature. These were _my people,_ so I felt a little more comfortable opening up to them. The worry still remained though, that I was an outsider and the four of them were brothers, bound by a kinship from being created by God. Only time would tell how they took to me.

“So what is it that you and your brothers do here?” I inquired while I was seated in Michael’s office.

“We basically run the place. Father created everything and set the rules and laws of what we do, but He wants us to learn to take care of things ourselves,” he answered. “I oversee administrative matters. Raphael is the healer so he takes care of medical issues. Gabriel’s still too young to be doing this stuff so we mostly just let him do whatever he wants.” Michael’s lips creased upwards when he talked about Gabriel. “Lucifer manages the army and other executive affairs.”

“Sounds like Lucifer has to be strict when dealing with angels a lot,” I wondered out loud. Not that it mattered but just… he didn’t come off as the kind of guy who would be serious all the time, or at least some part of me hoped not.

“Yeah but… he’s a lot more than his job. I have to warn you; my younger brother can be mischievous when he wants to be so watch yourself around him.” Michael grinned.

“Will do,” I gave him a two-finger salute. _Mischievous,_ _huh? Let’s see what you got._ Sometimes I surprised myself with thoughts like these. Where was this coming from? Not that I minded, at all. It felt more normal than worrying about when the next torture session was going to be.

“About your duties, God said you are to be the keeper of knowledge and a caregiver. There’s a lot of flexibility in what you can do, so do you have any ideas on where you might want to start?”

My eyes lit up. Possibilities raced through my mind. “I’d like to study creation, academically. I think it would be good to catalogue everything there is for reference and understand it better. Also, caregiving sounds like it may overlap with Raphael’s work so I might visit him and see where I could supplement his duties.”

“Sounds great. Father did always say that ‘Creation is a science’. Get started on what you want to do and report to me your progress. You won’t have to report for very long, though – just till I’m sure you can handle things on your own.” That was nice of him, offering to check up on me like that. Michael stood up, extending his hand. “Good to have you on the team, Sophia.”

I returned the handshake. “The pleasure is all mine, Michael.”

* * *

 

I exited the grand building where all the offices were. After the tour, I’d been excited to explore this place on my own. There seemed to be mysteries and surprises in every corner of Heaven and I looked forward to unearthing them. I was alone, with the exception of angels who were busily bustling about, doing important things. I just wanted to look around as I stood near a giant fountain that stood in the centre of a circle which was surrounded by large office buildings with gold reinforcements, marble walls and crystalline windows. I sat at the ledge of the fountain, peering into the clear crystal liquid. Pure water flowed smoothly, glistening majestically under the sunlight and small droplets sprayed outwards from where the fountain shot up water, creating a mist. All of this beauty in something so simple and all these angels simply walked past it all the time. As I saw them going about their business, I noted to myself their faces and expressions. Something was so unfamiliar for me to see beings so active under sunlight, since I had been used to a world where sunlight was shunned and creatures were active in the night.

This was just my first day here and the beauty of it all was quite overwhelming. Somewhere in the deep recesses of my mind, I still felt The Darkness. It’s melancholic call, beckoning me to do Mother’s will, to destroy. It was familiar, unlike this world. _You’ll never be one of them,_ I could almost hear Mother saying. Clenching my fist, I crushed that thought as soon as it rose to surface. I can’t be like this. Not now. This was my second chance. This was a new beginning, and I would be grateful. My fingers ran through the liquid and glowed brightly when I pulled them out. I stared at it, enamoured, while angels shot me curious looks and then went back to whatever they were doing.

I wandered into a garden to distract myself, where plants and animals grew freely. My hands ran through leaves and flowers while I inhaled their sweet aroma. Finding them curious, I picked some samples. Just as I was looking around to see if I wanted to collect anything else, a sad whimper caught my attention. My eyes shifted downwards, finding the irresistible face of what could be classified as a cat in human terms. Of course, cats didn’t exist yet – they had to be domesticated from wilder species to become what we know as cats today. This adorable feline was small enough to be carried in my arms, and had long, hard hairs that softened when it purred and hardened when it felt threatened. It also had patches of red spots interspersed in its mostly-black outer covering.

“And who might you be?” I picked up the creature, holding it up such that it was face to face with me. Staring into my eyes, it simply purred. I laughed, taken aback by its innocent call. “You look like you could use a treat.”

Samples in one hand, and the creature in another, I went back upstairs to my office. Good thing that windows were abundant on every floor – angels could simply fly up to wherever they were going rather than take the stairs. Setting my items on the table, I bustled around the room to collect basic instruments to begin my investigation. The ‘cat’ looked at me with eyes that were a mixture of orange and green, a look so irresistible that I had to pet it. I rubbed it gingerly behind the ears and neck. More purring suggested that the thing really enjoyed it. That’s when I noticed a small bulge at the side of its neck. Pressing gently on it, I found that some kind of liquid oozed out. Further investigation of a small sample of the liquid suggested that it was some kind of poison, possibly a way of fending off predators and escaping tight situations. But in that case, the creature did not originate in the garden; someone took it away from its natural habitat. I set aside my tools, petting the creature again while contemplating the ethics of doing such a thing. The ‘cat’ fed eagerly on the seeds I picked up from the garden which I held in my hand. “There you go, good girl.”

As I was doing this, someone walked past the open door, then stopped to peer into my office. “What are you doing?” he asked. “That’s my Tanjar.”

“Oh uh… I’m sorry, Lucifer. I didn’t know she was yours,” I got up, holding the creature in my hands as I approached the door.

“Here, Mona, come here girl,” he beckoned with outstretched arms. The Tanjar pounced onto him from my arms, purring at the embrace of her owner. He chuckled as it climbed up his arms with agility and settled on his bare shoulders. His arm reached up to rub her back.

“Mona, huh? That’s what you’re calling this creature that you _kidnapped_?” I asked softly, but slightly accusatorily. My arms were folded.

“Kidnapped? No, I rescued her. She was trapped all alone among a pack of predators. I took one look at her and- who could resist _this face_?” He now held Mona against his cheek, probably hoping I would not mind what he had done. But I had to keep things in perspective here, regardless of his intentions. And I wanted to be honest. I hated to be the bearer of bad news but…

“Well she wasn’t built for domestication. She has protective instincts of her own. That’s nature. We aren’t meant to intervene. It’s best that you return her to her home,” I advised.

Lucifer’s jovial smile quickly dimmed. “This is her home. She’s free to roam and feast in the garden without any predators hunting her. I’m sure she can stay.”

“And what are you going to do when my poison sacs aren’t being used regularly? They could act up and do God-knows-what. It’s an accident waiting to happen.” I looked at poor Mona again. It looked sullen, like it realised the truth of what I was saying. “And she’s all alone, Lucifer. Her family’s still in the wild. Think about it, because it’s your responsibility.”

Lucifer paused to stare at me. I didn’t what was going through his mind right now, but he probably wasn’t used to people giving him orders. For a moment there I thought things would go downhill between us. But his lips pursed, and he simply nodded. “Okay, noted. _Ma’am_.”

I gave him a soft smile, relieved that he didn’t take it the wrong way. I would hate to ruin a growing friendship with someone among the small circle of beings who I would be working closely with. “Thank you.” I returned to my table, continuing my work.

* * *

 

**_A few months later_ **

 

Over time, I realised where my niche was – it was in the forests of Heaven, and there were plenty of those in every sector. I placed my hands on the bark of a very large tree, one that extended wide and reached high into the sky. _What a beauty you are, majestic work of nature,_ I thought to myself as I extended my awareness towards it. To my surprise, I felt a presence in the forest. Not like an individual, but it was like the forest was collectively one being, one system in harmony with all its inhabitants. And it was receiving me, allowing me to connect with it. I closed my eyes to explore this connection, going deeper and deeper into this link…

The feeling of something grabbing me at the waist snapped me out of my trance and the connection was broken. “What the-” I looked down and saw the figure of little Gabriel hugging me tightly, clearly not intending to let go for a while. I couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of him, the sudden interruption not at all a complaint anymore.

“You’re so warm and comfy!” his voice sounded muffled as he buried his head in my waist.

I ruffled his hair, running my hand through his translucent black curls. I knelt down to his level, looking him straight in his glassy blue irises. “What are you doing here, Gabriel?”

“The forests are where I like to run around and play,” he answered.

“All alone?” My eyebrows creased upwards in an expression of surprise.

“Lucifer plays with me sometimes, but he gets so busy sometimes,” his face looked sullen when he said this. Who could think to make this child unhappy?

“We’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” His face lit up, making me all warm inside.

“Do you like to come here a lot?” he asked excitedly.

“I’ll have to now,” I said truthfully. “My work requires me to study and understand all kinds of living beings and there’s an abundance of them here. So it looks like I’ll be spending a lot of time here.”

“Cool! Will you take me with you?” he requested. “I’ve got cool tricks to show you!”

“Sure,” I tapped a finger on the tip of his nose, which made him erupt in laughter.

* * *

The infirmary was quiet when I visited, save a few angels who had gone too hard at it in training. It smelled of disinfectant and medicine. Raphael attended to an angel, prescribing rest and medication as I arrived. I raised a hand to say hello as he spotted me. His eyes narrowed and he let out a sigh. This wasn’t beginning well. He simply finished what he was doing and got back to his office as I followed. “What can I do for you today?” he asked cordially, showing no emotion. I was a little nervous to come down here today, considering that Raphael hadn’t really talked to me since we’d met at the meadows. He didn’t even look at me that much that day and I was worried he didn’t like me. I tried to stay optimistic and reasoned that maybe he was shy too but his demeanour suggested that he was put off by my presence here. 

“I was just wondering if you’d be okay with me tagging along with you and finding out more about what you do here? I thought it might help with my work.” I wanted to converse casually but it seemed like Raphael wasn’t giving me the opening to do so.

Raphael pulled up some papers and began writing on them. “How so?” He remained absorbed in his work, not making eye contact with me.

“I am beginning to catalogue living things and explore their various properties. I thought that learning about the needs of angels could help narrow my investigation to pragmatic properties. That way, we could use more effective medicine or tools that could help us.”

“Hm.” Raphael put down his pen and looked at me, his bronze eyes bearing into me with the weight of his cynicism. “It seems to me that you’re still at the preliminary stages of your work, right?”

“Yes…” Where was he going with this?

“You’ve only been here a few months. You probably don’t even know about the current level of knowledge we have amassed. I suggest you get more familiar with what we already know about creation and medicine before you come to me. I can’t be spending all my time teaching you everything from the basics.”

“I understand… but that will take forever and it’s just putting off something that could be beneficial for all of us. I could catch up, like you say, and learn some new things alongside that,” I bargained. I was always up for a challenge and pushing myself when it came to learning things.

Raphael sighed. “It must be nice, being carefree like you are with your unstructured explorations, but I’m afraid some of us do more important work that needs our careful attention. I suggest you come prepared with information next time. I can’t help you otherwise.”

I gaped, unsure how to respond to that. It stung me to hear that he didn’t think what I did was important, but I didn’t want to argue the point. It seemed like Raphael had already made up his mind and I didn’t want to increase tensions between us, though it seemed like Raphael would do a great job of that on his own if I’d stayed. I simply nodded and stormed out of the infirmary.

I stood at the balcony overlooking the training yard, where angels were engaged in combat to learn to fight. I was tense from that encounter and I just needed to get my mind off Raphael’s rudeness. Didn’t matter what I was looking at, so long as it wasn’t Raphael. I watched the graceful strike and parry of two angels sparring, envisioning the tightness in my chest releasing in the clashes of their swords. I was so engaged in their combative tango that I almost jumped when I heard someone’s voice next to me.

“Didn’t expect to find you here. What brings you around these parts?” It was Lucifer, with a curious gaze and a friendly posture, displayed by his muscular, toned arms and chest… I was getting distracted. That was what I wanted, right?

“Oh just… This is… interesting,” I managed an excuse. I didn’t really choose this spot for any specific reason but I knew that if I brought up what was really on my mind, I could stir up some trouble with the archangels. So much for being honest.

Lucifer beamed. “This is what I do here. I take charge of their training and prepare them for war.” He was proud to talk about his profession.

“War against what, exactly? It doesn’t seem like there’s much opportunity to use these skills.” I then realised I must have sounded rude, dismissing what he did like that, similarly to what Raphael had done to me earlier. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to undermine what you do.”

“No, no, I get your doubts. I didn’t believe in it as much at first, either. But Father always said that we are the guardians of our universe. And to guard creation, we should be able to deal with threats in whatever way we can, and that includes combat. We don’t know what could happen today, or tomorrow. I ensure that we are ready when the time comes.” He scanned my expression, and I hoped he found that I was convinced. “But on the side, I also like to wander around the less-acknowledged parts of home, like the vast forests and mountains. And what a coincidence – I heard you liked traversing the woods too.” _Did he now?_

“That I do,” I replied eagerly.

“Great, then I can show you around sometime. I know some interesting spots that will fascinate you.” That took me by surprise. Someone initiating a proposal to spend time with me? Sure, why not. I could make a good friend out of you yet, Lucifer.

I eased up a bit. “You’re sure you can fascinate me? I can be a tough one to surprise, you know,” I teased.

“I accept the challenge,” he boldly rebutted. “Tomorrow night, then?”

“Night?” I would’ve thought angels preferred to roam around in the day, not that it was a problem for me.

“I thought you might prefer the darkness of the night since you… you know… came from the Darkness… But it’s alright if you prefer daytime too,” he stammered a response. That was an odd way to think about it, since people here probably didn’t know much about my world.

But I appreciated his sensitivity. “It’s alright, thanks. Night it is.”

His dimples were a reassuring sight. His hand rose to my shoulder, where he rested it for a moment before leaving. When he did that, it felt… strange. I don’t know if he felt it too, but it felt like a spark of electricity. It wasn’t jarring and didn’t jolt me, but it was remarkably pleasant and comforting. Just a small touch but it made me feel like I had to know him. Like we were lifelong friends or… whatever. But where was all this coming from? I didn’t want to jump to conclusions yet. I simply smiled where I stood. I don’t know what I felt towards him, but it was nice feeling… wanted by someone for my presence. I was interested in seeing where this would go.


End file.
